Cornelia and Schneizel's Crime Wave
by Windrises
Summary: Zero tries to save Area 11 from Cornelia and Schneizel's evil plans.


Notes: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Princess Cornelia got a call from Prince Schneizel. Cornelia angrily picked up her phone and asked, "What's going on?"

Prince Schneizel answered, "We've both being losing to Zero. If we team up he wouldn't stand a chance."

Cornelia said, "I'm reluctant to team up with anybody, because I'm able to defeat my enemies by myself. I have several nostalgic memories of defeating some of Britannia's greatest enemies by myself."

Schneizel replied, "Zero seems to be the exception to that rule. How many battles with him have you won?"

Cornelia looked ticked off while saying, "Zero."

Schneizel had a smug smile on his face while saying, "That's ironic."

Cornelia replied, "You make a good point. I agree to team up with you."

Schneizel smiled and said, "I have a big plan."

Meanwhile Lelouch Lamperouge was hanging out in his house. He was watching a show about gnomes while eating expired cookies. He had a unpleasant look on his face eating the cookies.

C. C. asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes, but the cookies have lost some of their flavor."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "When did they expire?"

Lelouch answered, "Fifteen years ago."

C. C. asked, "Then why are you eating them?"

Lelouch answered, "Because they were made when I was a kid so I have nostalgia for them."

C. C. asked, "If you got robbed as a kid would you try to get robbed again for nostalgia?"

Lelouch answered, "Possibly." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Lelouch's phone rang. He had C. C. answer it. After the phone call was over Lelouch asked, "What was the phone call about?"

C. C. said, "We have a bigger problem than usual."

Lelouch replied, "I don't like hearing that."

C. C. replied, "I wish that you had a small crime to deal with instead of what's going on. I worry that you'll lose this time sweetheart."

Lelouch tried to calm down C. C. by saying, "I guarantee that I can take care of the mission. Tell me the details."

C. C. replied, "Princess Cornelia and Prince Schneizel teamed up. The two of them have already robbed five banks."

Lelouch said, "I'll take care of them. Do I have anything important to do as Lelouch Lamperouge?"

C. C. said, "Several things."

Lelouch said, "Cancel all of the things."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "Be careful."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "I'll be moderately careful." Lelouch got on his Zero costume. Zero didn't tell anybody that he secretly put a tracer in Prince Schneizel's hair. The Prince Schneizel had so many things in his hair that he didn't know about the tracer. Zero drove to Prince Schneizel's newest hideout.

Princess Cornelia and Prince Schneizel were in a rundown building. Princess Cornelis said, "I don't like the additions that you made to the hideout."

Prince Schneizel smiled and asked, "What's wrong with what I added?"

Cornelia said, "You added too many clownish things. It's really goofy."

Schneizel replied, "You're serious."

Cornelia started counting the money and said, "It'll be nearly impossible to count how much we have after we rob the remaining banks in Area 11."

Schneizel replied, "We have quite a few more banks to take care of. Are you really up to the challenge?"

Cornelia said, "I'm up to any challenge that involves revenge."

Schneizel replied, "How delightful. You're always so dedicated and dark. You're like an evil Zero. If you stick around I might not need him anymore."

Cornelia said, "I'm not intending on staying in Area 11 for that long. I have lots of more superheroes that I want to get revenge on."

Schneizel replied, "Then we can be a crime duo. You, me, Guilford, and Kanon. We'll be the most evil and chaotic team in the world." Prince Schneizel did an evil laugh.

Zero burst into the hideout and looked around the room. He noticed that Cornelia was there. Zero felt scared. Cornelia and Schneizel both intimidated him. He wasn't used to fighting both of them in the same mission. He tried to shake off his fear and look threatening. Zero burst into the hideout and said, "You troublemaking fools better surrender."

Cornelia said, "Greetings Zero. I can tell that my new ally and I have scared you."

Schneizel replied, "We'll scare him so much that we'll put the Scarecrow out of business." He did another evil laugh.

Cornelia sighed and asked, "Do you have to laugh about every twenty seconds?"

Schneizel said, "It's a charming quality of mine."

Zero replied, "Even both of you are members of royalty I'm going to take you evil people to prison. You're two of the world's most dangerous criminals. Thankfully I have the determination to stop you." Zero grabbed Prince Schneizel and punched him into a wall.

Schneizel replied, "Zero's angry expression is bigger than the smile on my face. It's hard to get less optimistic than that."

Zero said, "I've battled Cornelia a few times and I've battled Prince Schneizel thousands of times so I think that victory will to me rather easily."

Cornelia replied, "How foolish of you to be so optimistic. Well being a optimistic fool seems like a recurring trait of super heroes."

Cornelia and Schneizel started punching Zero. Zero struggled to fight both of them. He said, "You two crooks aren't giving me much of a fair chance. I wish that I could fight you one at a time."

Schneizel replied, "I admit that fighting you this way makes the end of this fight too predictable. It's obvious that you're going to lose which takes away some of the game's charm. However defeating you is an honor that I've deserved for years. I'm finally going to get it."

Cornelia said, "You've had way too many battles Zero. In fact you've defeated more criminals than any other superhero. You probably make a majority of the Justice League look pathetic by comparison. Thankfully the criminals have the advantage this time, because there's twice as many criminals as there are superheroes in this room."

Zero continued fighting Cornelia and said, "I must win this fight." Zero fought Cornelia and Schneizel for several minutes. After the fight ended Zero passed out. Schneizel was so happy about the victory that he laughed for several minutes. Cornelia got tired of hearing Schneizel's laugh.

An hour later Zero woke up. He was put in a cage and was in a different room of Cornelia and Schneizel's hideout. Cornelia walked in and said, "Greetings Zero. What's going on?"

Zero said, "It seems ironic that you're asking me what's going on considering that you failed to tell me what your plan is."

Cornelia replied, "All of the things that I've been doing recently are part of my ultimate revenge plan."

Zero asked, "What are you trying to get?"

Cornelia sighed and said, "Revenge. A smart guy like you should be able to realize things that are that obvious. I'm going to rob every single bank in Area 11. That way I'll be paid back for you being my main enemy for too long."

Zero replied, "Robbing the country wouldn't be real revenge against me."

Cornelia said, "You're going to deal with a lot of trouble Zero. Prince Schneizel has helped me a lot recently. After I leave Area 11 I'm going to let him have you. Since you're trapped you'll likely get trolled by Prince Schneizel everyday."

Cornelia walked out of the room and walked to the main room of the hideout. Cornelia walked up to Schneizel and said, "I'm going to rob the rest of the banks in Area 11. Hurt Zero while I'm gone."

Schneizel smiled and replied, "This is one of the most exciting moments that I've ever had."

Schneizel went into the room where Zero was. Zero used his strength to break the cell that he was in. Zero said, "Cornelia left so it seems like you're not going to be able to do well in this fight Schneizel."

Schneizel replied, "It seems like you forgot that I'm the prince of big rivalries."

Zero said, "Having a clownish role in royalty doesn't improve your fighting skills."

Schneizel thought about it and replied, "I admit that sometimes I can be rather random. I run out of things that make sense to say so I say crazy thoughts that I randomly think of."

Zero said, "You're going to do a terrible job at this battle Schneizel. You always lose, because crime isn't allowed to win."

Schneizel replied, "But I break the rules."

Zero started beating up Schneizel. Schneizel kept fighting back. The two of them kept punching and kicking each other. They also threw each other across the room a few times. After several minutes of fighting Schneizel passed out. Zero put handcuffs on Schneizel and took him to the police station.

A few minutes later Zero drove to a bank that Cornelia was robbing. Cornelia said, "Greetings again Zero. Even if Schneizel failed to play his role properly I'll manage to get rid of you."

Zero replied, "Justice beats the foolish confidence of villainy." Zero kicked Cornelia. Cornelia grabbed Zero and threw him around. Zero said, "I think that I know how to stop you."

Cornelia replied, "You're incredibly wrong about that Batman. You act like a unprepared fool."

Zero said, "I'm a better superhero and detective than you claim I am." Zero threw a knockout formula at Cornelia. Cornelia said, "I can't let you knock me out. My plans are too important. I must escape." Cornelia was too tired to grab any of the bank's money so she started running away. Zero was worn out from his recent so he didn't manage to catch Cornelia.

Several minutes Zero got home. He got on his Lelouch outfit and told C. C. about what happened. Lelouch said, "It seems like I messed up."

C. C. replied, "I disagree with that honey. You managed to save the money from Japan's banks. Plus you defeated Prince Schneizel."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I knew that justice always becomes the winner."

C. C. replied, "I'm proud of you."

C. C. tried to kiss Lelouch, but Lelouch avoided her while saying, "When I was a kid I never kissed anybody. I don't wanna break my nostalgic traditions."

C. C. replied, "But I'm your girlfriend."

Lelouch thought about it and said, "I guess holding on to nostalgia can be a bad thing at times."

C. C. replied, "I hope that you'll stop eating food that expired over a decade ago."

Lelouch responded, "Good food lasts forever." C. C. facepalmed.


End file.
